


Blankets Off

by MYGiswhipped



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Couch Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperate Harry Styles, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is a good boy, Holding Hands, Itll Make Sense I Promise, Liam is a Good Friend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Needy Harry Styles, Niall is a Good Friend, Open Relationships, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Voyeurism, also not really, baby :(((((, but like in a voyeurism way not an exhibition way if that makes sense, harry just needs something to keep his mouth full, kinda????, not really - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform, zayn malik is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYGiswhipped/pseuds/MYGiswhipped
Summary: Every time the boys watch a scary movie, Louis lets Harry cock warm him. Harry doesn't know why Louis will only let him do it during scary movies, but he's determined to make the most of it when he gets the chance.Also: it's hard to explain, but the other boys are in on and actively participate in Louis and Harry's sex life. Sometimes Harry just needs the extra attention and praise.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Blankets Off

**Author's Note:**

> It's somewhat implied in the fic, but all the boys have discussed their limits and are comfortable with everything they're doing. that being said, the boys have no sense of personal space and Louis and Harry fuck, like, Everywhere.  
> It's hard to explain in the tags or summary or even notes what exactly the dynamic between the boys is, you really just have to read it.  
> Anyways, I wrote this because I really wanted to read a fic like this but i couldn't find any!! so I wrote it myself!! 
> 
> This is the product of a 6 hour power outage last night and the notes app on my computer.  
> Enjoy!

Harry squirmed as the lights from the TV flashed, startling him out of his haze. He buried his face into Louis’ neck, mouthing at it desperately as he cowered from the scary noises on the TV. Harry had never been a fan of scary movies—they never gave him the rush of adrenaline that his boyfriend claimed was “what scary movies were all about.” He was only left with nightmares after the movie was over, and nothing good ever came out of horror movies. Except this.

Except Harry, sat on Louis’ cock, not riding him or being fucked or anything like that, just sitting. Keeping it warm, as Louis had described when he first suggested it to Harry. Harry had been reluctant at first—what pleasure could possibly come from just _sitting_ on your boyfriend’s cock for hours on end? But after the first time he tried it, he instantly fell in love with the feeling. He wanted to warm Louis’ cock all the time, but he could never work up the courage to ask for it. The one time he had asked, Louis had shut him down quickly, citing jet lag and exhaustion from performing as the reason he couldn’t _possibly_ let harry sit on his cock—which was dumb, Harry thought, the only thing Louis had to do was sit there and relax while Harry kept him warm. But still, Louis had said no, and Harry had never asked since.

Which brings us to tonight, where Harry is determined to make the most of this opportunity—Louis doesn’t watch scary movies all that often, and when he does, it’s usually because one of the other boys has suggested it, and nobody felt like watching anything else. Which—right, Harry should mention—the other boys are in on it. Like, they’re in on Louis and Harry’s adventurous sex life, and they’ve stopped being bothered by it at this point. (Louis thinks they secretly like it. Harry thinks them liking it isn’t really a secret at all.)

They know that under the soft blue blanket Harry sits speared on Louis’ cock, and every time Louis groans it’s because Harry’s just clenched his arse, and every time _Harry_ groans it’s because Louis’ just canted his hips up once or twice. So now, when Harry’s sucking desperately at Louis’ neck, the boys barely spare them a glance before going back to the movie. Louis, however, is unable to maintain his distracted aura, and he can’t help but look down at where Harry’s face is planted into the junction of his neck. He slides a hand through Harry’s long hair, gripping tightly to the hairs closest to his scalp. Harry moans, and Louis uses his grip on Harry’s hair to yank his head up, smashing his lips into Harry’s. Harry lights up at this, excited to get attention from his Dom, and wriggles his hips in Louis’ lap.

Louis kisses his way up Harry’s jawline until his lips reach Harry’s ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you, darling?” He whispers.

Harry nods frantically, moving his hips more now that he knows Louis wants it too. Louis laughs a little at Harry’s eagerness, nibbling on his earlobe before speaking again.

“Okay love, I’ll fuck you. You want the blanket on or off?”

“Off,” Harry whimpers, loving the thought that the boys will see him, will see _everything,_ and they’ll know how good Louis fucks him, seeing it firsthand. It’s nothing they haven’t seen before, but sometimes Harry gets dizzy with the need to be watched, to be seen by his three closest friends, to put on a show for the people he cares about most in this world (save for Louis, of course).

(Some days, though, he doesn’t feel that desperate need to be watched; sometimes he wants it to just be him and Louis who get to have that, so they’ll leave the blanket on or cover themselves up with the sheets while they’re having sex—it’s about as private as they can get in a room with three other people. On days they leave the blanket on, the other boys know just to look away. It’s not that they couldn’t go to their own room (or bunk, when they’re on the bus) and fuck there with the door locked, but they’ve grown so comfortable with the other boys that there’s really no point to it anymore. They don’t care, the boys don’t care, and they always feel safe; it works for them, so that’s what they do.)

Louis pulls the blanket off of them both and they shiver a little from the cold; it doesn’t last long, though, because Louis is instantly fucking up into Harry, holding the younger man to his chest with both arms wrapped around his torso. His fingers splay out over harry’s back, and Harry’s arms come up to wrap around Louis’ neck. Harry nuzzles his face back into Louis’ neck and he whines into the skin there as Louis fucks him hard. Harry isn’t trying to be quiet anymore, and his noises are starting to catch the other boys’ attention; a quick check shows that the blanket is off this time, and Liam, Niall, and Zayn all grin a little with the knowledge that Harry is feeling especially needy tonight.

The movie is all but forgotten as Harry gets closer and closer to his climax, indicated by the rising pitch and volume of his moans—Louis knows this, and the boys know it too from years of learning Harry’s little tells.

“Louis, Lou, m’close, m’close,” Harry keens.

“No, baby, don’t you dare come.”

“But Lou-“

“I said no. You come when I say you can come, and currently I’m telling you you can’t. Be a good boy for me, H.”

That last line gets to Harry, and he’s instantly overcome with the urge to be a good boy—to be _Louis’_ good boy, to be- to be _Daddy’s_ good boy.

“Daddy!” He cries, eyes filling with tears. If Louis is surprised by this, it doesn’t show; he takes it with stride, pulling out of Harry’s ass, flipping him over and turning him around so he’s on his hands and knees on the couch facing the three boys next to them, the arm of the couch behind him.

They’ve played around with Harry calling Louis “Daddy” in the bedroom before—but even though they enjoyed it, it just didn’t come out during sex that often. But apparently, that was what Harry needed today. Harry needed Louis to be his Daddy today, and fuck if Louis wasn’t going to do his best for his baby.

Louis teases Harry’s rim with his cock, rubbing it in slow circles around his hole and smearing it with precum and lube. Louis slides just the head of his cock into Harry’s ass, teasing him. He pulls out and does it again, teasing Harry over and over by just fucking him with the tip of his cock over and over again. Every time the bulbous head slides past harry’s rim and the tip slides fully in, he gasps—every time it slides out, harry releases a wanton moan. Louis teases him like this for a while, more for Harry’s benefit than his own—if he just went back to fucking Harry right away, the boy wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cumming and he’d be disappointed in himself. After a bit, Louis senses that Harry has calmed down enough from him to start again. This time, instead of teasing Harry with just the head of his cock again, he slams all the way in in one motion—Harry practically _screams_ , and the boys grin a little with how desperate Harry is at this point.

Louis begins fucking into Harry with reckless abandon, fucking into him with quick, hard thrusts, nailing his prostate over and over again. Eventually Harry can’t hold himself up much longer, and he collapses forward—straight into the other boys’ laps. His chest is draped over Zayn’s thighs and the denim of his jeans rubs Harry’s nipples _just_ right. His face is pressed into Liam’s crotch, and he moans when he feels just how affected Liam is by all this. He begins mouthing at Liam’s cock through his jeans, sloppily licking and sucking at his bulge through the fabric—it will never go past this, there will always be a layer of fabric between them, but they all know that sometimes Harry gets _especially_ needy for something in his mouth, and the other boys have cocks too, so why not? Harry and Louis have discussed it, they each know how far they’re allowed to go, and right now Harry needs to suck at Liam’s bulge, so he does. Louis smiles a bit when he sees this, and he reaches forward to ruffle Harry’s hair, but the angle is a bit awkward, so he can’t keep fucking Harry’s ass and play with his hair at the same time.

Niall sees this and comes to the rescue—he runs a hand through Harry’s long locks, playing with his hair gently as the boy rocks back and forth across their laps with the force of Louis’ thrusts.

At this point Harry starts to feel overwhelmed with the love he feels for these boys, as well as Louis—that, paired with the need to be good for his Daddy, has tears springing to his eyes and racing down his cheeks. Zayn notices at the same time Louis does, and as Louis reaches down to wipe away Harry’s tears, Zayn reaches out to grasp Harry’s hand and hold it tight. He mouths at Liam’s cock even more desperately as the tears fall down his face, and Liam coos at his neediness.

“Doing so good for me, H, so good for Daddy,” Louis finally speaks. The other boys take this as a cue to start praising Harry as well, and they all jump in to shower him with praise.

“Good boy, H, taking everything your Daddy gives you so well—“ that’s Liam.

“Hazza, you’re doing so well, darling—“ that one’s Zayn.

“Such a good boy for your Daddy, Harry, you’re so good—“ and that one’s Niall.

Their praise washes over him, and Harry feels giddy with it, knowing this is a better high than any drug could ever give him.

“That’s it, baby, you were so good for me. You can come, darling, come now.” Louis has barely finished his sentence before Harry is shooting his load onto the couch, some of it smearing on Zayn’s jeans. Louis comes as Harry clenches around his cock with the force of his orgasm, and he fucks Harry through both their orgasms before noticing that some of his own come has gotten rubbed into Zayn’s jeans too, in addition to Harry’s. He goes to apologize but Zayn just giggles, helping Louis roll Harry onto his back so his face is out of Liam’s crotch and his nipples aren’t scratched by the rough denim of their jeans. Harry has barely made it onto his back before he’s fast asleep, soft breaths puffing gently out of his mouth. Louis chuckles at this, but scoops Harry up in his arms nonetheless, carrying him bridal style towards their shared bedroom. He stops in the doorway to turn around and address the boys still on the couch.

“Thanks, guys. It means a lot to us. Night, Li. Don’t keep Z awake too long, yeah? That goes for you too, Nialler,” Louis jokes. Liam and Niall chuckle, and Zayn giggles a little from where he’s pulled his mouth off Liam’s cock just long enough to say goodnight to Louis. Niall’s hand runs through Zayn’s hair and guides his face gently back to Liam’s cock, and Louis takes that as his cue to leave. His arms are getting tired, anyways.

He eventually makes it back to his and Harry’s room where he dumps Harry unceremoniously on the bed. He quickly wipes down Harry’s belly, cock, and hole with a wet wipe, knowing he can help Harry with a deeper clean in the morning. He changes them both into their pajamas and brushes his own teeth—he figures Harry will survive one night without, even though his morning breath tomorrow will be terrible—before sliding into bed next to his lover. He kisses harry gently on the cheek before cuddling him in close, spooning him from behind. As Louis drifts off to sleep, he feels completely content with the boy he loves cradled in his arms and his best mates (presumably up to no good) right outside his door. He really couldn’t wish for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that sometimes i have problems visualizing what position people are in during fics, and it really bothers me if i cant figure it out. so I'll try my best to describe it here: if you're facing the couch, from left to right, the boys are sitting in the order of Niall, Liam, Zayn, LouisandHarry. (Harry is in Louis' lap for the first half of the fic, because, duh.) When Harry gets off Louis' lap, hes on his knees with his head towards the left side of the couch and ass towards the right (again, if you're facing the couch). this puts him in the perfect position to collaspe onto Zayn's and Liam's laps!  
> If this helped you, awesome! If this was totally meaningless to you and you read these notes for nothing, sorry :( but at least i hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
